The present invention relates to electrical power distribution assemblies in general and, more particularly, to an electrical power distribution assembly having over and under electrical contacts.
The use of modular, removable wall panels, lighting components and other fixtures in offices and buildings is well known to those skilled in the art. Various plug-in assemblies, and cables have been suggested to minimize the amount of conventional hard wiring of electrical power, lighting and communication circuits in and between such wall panels, lighting components and fixtures.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide an improved electrical power distribution assembly.
It is a specific objective of the invention to provide an electrical power distribution assembly that utilizes modular components to obtain a wide variety of circuit configurations.
It is another objective of the invention to provide maximum electrical contact density within the assembly while maintaining circuit integrity for a plurality of circuits.
It is a another feature of the invention that the electrical power distribution assembly maintains a given physical circuit contact location to provide a uniform system-wide circuit coding.
It is still another feature of the invention that the electrical power distribution assembly can accept an assembly of plug-in electrical connectors having a common electrical contact orientation while maintaining electrical separation of the distributed power circuits.